


A Bit Of Comfort

by Jay_the_Dragon



Series: Jay And Nix [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Emotions, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_Dragon/pseuds/Jay_the_Dragon
Summary: Jay comforts his significant other Nix.





	

Jay held Nix as they cried. He didn't know exactly why they were crying, but he caught "don't wanna be here" in the beginning. Unable to do anything but lay with his lover and comfort them, he did exactly that.  
His gentle humming and soft words turned into 'Sea of Love', then 'Guillotine' and then faded back into words. Nix only sobbed and clung tighter. They wiped their tears on his sweater, but the thing had already had plenty of salty tears cried into it. He didn't care, only focusing on his significant other.  
"It's alright... Shhh. It's gonna be okay. Everything will be alright. I swear on my life everything will be okay." Eventually, the loud sobs ceased, giving way to gentle sniffles, and he kissed the forehead of his beautiful, magnificent, radiant Luna moth. His own tears rolled, forgotten, down his cheek.  
"I'm gonna go to bed now..." Nix mumbled into his chest. He looked at the clock. 23:04.  
"Alright honey. Lets get you some water first. I'll make you some breakfast and pack you a lunch in the morning. I want you to eat tomorrow."  
They nodded. "Okay." A water bottle, some chocolate eggs and a lot of shuffling around later, Jay sat next to a sleeping Nix. He couldn't sleep now, too awake to process his body telling him he needed rest. His pencil scratched at the paper as he drew the same two characters for the 19th time. Inkheart lay forgotten on the table. They were supposed to read together, but that didn't matter at the moment.  
He gave up drawing Alex and Jared, and instead scrolled through his phone. He decided to try writing, but the only thing that came to mind was what had just happened, so he went with it. He typed it up and published it, eyes hurting and begging him to be closed.  
Finally, he listened to his shaky hands and curled around Nix. One arm wrapped around their middle and the other got placed on the pillow above them. The light from the bedside lamp didn't bother him, so he fell asleep easily, protecting Nix from the scary world just outside the door of their apartment.


End file.
